Three Greetings
by NickeltheRed
Summary: Follows Dragonfly Wings and Two Sounds. Sesshomaru's mother visits Rin and her son in the West during summertime and she meets a certain someone who does not know her yet either. SessRin.


**For all of those who had followed _Dragonfly Wings_ and _Two Sounds_, thank you so much. Here's the final close to my SessRin trilogy (at least, I think for now). If readers haven't read the first two leading stories, I suggest doing so to understand this piece a little better. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Your royal gardens are quite impressive in summertime, Sesshomaru."

Her son nodded curtly in agreement before his bride slides opens a door to their left and steps out gracefully.

Sesshomaru's mother observes the maiden coming to greet her with sudden interest. And for a mere moment—she thinks it's the ghost of her late husband's human mate—the Lady Izayoi. Granted that she only spied on that princess once in the past, the resemblance between the her and Rin is a bit uncanny to her opinion.

But she still says nothing; she remains reserved as the shock passes over her just as quickly, seeing who it actually is.

Having keener senses, Sesshomaru stares at his mother suspiciously until Rin comes to a stop beside him.

Rin grants her a mild bow straightaway. "I hope your travels were unburdened, Milady. I realize it's been quite some time since you last visited the West."

"Of course...," Sesshomaru's mother replies with a knowing tone, "...Rin-sama."

The small girl Rin was years ago has been replaced by a walking natural piece of art, looking worthy of the Imperial blue and gold silk that now drape down her pale form. Her rich dark hair also grew out, matching the length of her son's, and the childish light she remembers reflecting in Rin's eyes is gone, currently veiled by a matured and serene gaze.

_What a change_, his mother notes, _who would have figured...that the funny little peasant girl with missing baby teeth in her smile, would one day turn into the rarest beauty of the century? _

Though, is she that surprised by her son's choice and Rin's eventual return?

No, she supposes she really is not. For all three of the Inu-Youkai she's known, happened to be captivated by mortals.

And to most of her knowledge, Rin is the one single living being who ever earned tears of loss and sorrow from her son, who is much like her when it came to character and controlled mannerisms.

He even went to Hell for Rin.

Call it destiny or call it chance; either way Sesshomaru's father had somehow woven a threefold cycle, and grown Rin just completed it. Child or child no longer, she has been the closet one to her son's heart. And she in return, had followed and cherished him without any harsh judgments or condescension held towards his nature.

Soon afterwards, a third silver head joins them, poking out from behind Sesshomaru's black robes. It's a boy, a young halfling, dressed in contrasting white, standing no little taller than Sesshomaru's hip. The pup's pointed ears twitched forward, as if to tune into the conversation better.

Rin looks down to him as well.

However, his familiar golden eyes are focused ahead, very watchful of _her_. Sesshomaru's mother stares back at him in acknowledgment and curiosity. Despite the half-breed ears and shorter hair, the shape of his facial features are sharp and flawless and his cheeks bear the same tribal markings of their Inu-clan. In fact, by physical appearance and stature alone, he is almost Sesshomaru's little double.

He gives the air a mild sniff, and when he must realize that her scent is rather similar to his father's, he figures she is not a real threat.

His face softens.

Well, clearly, he's cunning like Sesshomaru, too.

Rin's light laughter rings out like musical bells swaying in the wind and the sound is shocking to the mother's elder ears. The other two also glance her way in subtle admiration. (Even the girl's vocals have grown into something very beautiful. If Rin could not charm Sesshomaru and pup with everything nature has blessed her with thus far, his mother wasn't sure what did the trick.)

"Aren't you supposed to be doing your reading lessons, Inu-Katsurou?" Sesshomaru points out sternly.

Ignoring the question, the pup ventures away from him and approaches Rin, who notices and she extends an arm out around him. He embraces her side with matching grace in his step, and he's mindful of how deep his claws go against the fabric of her kimono. "Everything's alright, my love," Rin adds.

"But, who is she?" the boy's voice is youthful at this stage too, yes, but it's still determined and inquisitive. Speaking like real prince. "I've never smelled one of our kind in these parts besides Uncle."

Sesshomaru's gaze meets his mother's again, a hint of a smirk pulling on his lips reveling in the irony of it all. "She is your grandmother."


End file.
